


(You Say Go Slow) I fall behind

by Laurana117



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki went to Asgard months ago to seduce the soon to be King and garner political influence for Jotunheim. So Loki decided to go as a woman, and the seduction was a success.</p><p>However, the magic has worn off and now Loki is a man. Making his position in Asgard a little tenuous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You Say Go Slow) I fall behind

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I just finished my serious/funny/atheist story and I wanted to write some true love porn.

“Ymir’s balls.” Loki muttered under his breath as he stared down at himself.

Normally Loki didn’t have any trouble finding something he liked about his body. He was a vain person after all.

But he had a penis.

Loki had been masquerading as a woman for two months, all in the hopes of seducing the soon to be King of Asgard and trying to sway him from further attacks on Jotunheim.

It had gone fairly well. Especially considering the fact that said soon to be King was currently plastered to Loki’s back, passed out and breathing evenly into Loki’s ear.

Loki looked down to his chest and sighed. He was flat as a board again, and his curves were all gone. He was completely a man.

And when he willed the magic back in place to shift sexes nothing happened. Apparently he had overextended his abilities and now couldn’t shift.

Loki picked up Thor’s arm which was slung around his waist, thankful that it wasn’t touching Loki’s chest of penis and lifted it to allow himself an escape.

But Thor just rolled closer, humming as he tightened his arm around Loki.

Loki was _not_ to be treated like a giant teddy bear. Absolutely not.

But Loki couldn’t let Thor find his new genitals, otherwise their morning would turn into a lot of explaining.

Eventually Loki managed to extricate himself from Thor’s hold and he magicked himself back to the rooms he had been formally given. But rarely used.

The first thing Loki did was stalk over to the mirror and stare at his masculine glory. He really was an attractive man.

Too bad Thor wanted women.

Loki glared at his reflection and then opened his wardrobe. All he had was pretty dresses. And he didn’t really care for cross dressing.

So Loki took a skirt and turned it into pants and then picked out an ornate top. Once he was dressed he felt a little better.

His body must have gotten tired of being a woman. It was hard to keep a form like that going, especially when his mind saw himself as a man.

It would take a while before Loki’s body would let him transform into a woman.

In the meantime Loki didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have a job here in Asgard, and if he wasn’t in Thor’s bed then he was liable to get bored.

And a bored Loki is a bad Loki.

He supposed that he could go back to Jotunheim and tell Helblindi that he failed. He wasn’t able stay a woman indefinitely, and Thor was no longer interested in him. But Helblindi wasn’t always the most understanding of Frost Giants and would likely banish Loki.

Thor wouldn’t want to keep him around. No way would Thor want to bed a shapeshifter who couldn’t even keep the right shape.

Loki’s best bet was leaving Asgard and finding a small place somewhere where he could farm the land and live his life in seclusion. But that brought him right back to the bored dilemma.

A short term solution was to go hide in the library and decide later.

Loki added a bit of flair to his outfit, and guessed that since he was a man now no one would notice him. He was glad for it. Part of him had always hated the leers at his breasts and the envious looks sent to Thor whenever Loki had been near him.

Loki walked down the halls of Asgard and garnered a few looks, but mostly it was too early and the servants were hurrying to clean before too many woke.

Once safe in the secluded library Loki flopped down onto a couch and looked around him. He would probably miss this more than Thor’s arms. All the books here, so lovely. And the quiet of these rooms was divine. The Asgardians had little care for reading, and no one ever bothered him here.

Loki picked his favorite book so far out and opened it. Hoping to distract himself for a few hours before he would leave.

He decided to attend the feast that night, only to say goodbye to the few friends he had made. He would artfully avoid Thor.

Loki walked into the feasting hall and earned a myriad of looks. Some recognized him and blinked at his new form. Some didn’t recognize him, and mostly the women gave an admiring eye to him. He winked back smirking.

Sigyn looked up at him and spat out her tea. “Loki?!” She asked as she looked up at him.

“Yes Sigyn. Don’t you recognize me?” Loki asked as he sat next to her.

She looked him up and down. “You seem to have changed a little since last night.” She murmured.

Loki shrugged. “I got bored.” He said as he reached for a cup of wine.

“Why aren’t you sitting with Thor?”

Loki looked up at the higher table with longing. He had been sitting with Thor for the few months that he had been in Asgard. The high table was much nicer than where Sigyn and the other lower classes sat. They didn’t have to fight with peasants for their plate and the high table got nicer wine.

Loki figured that Thor wouldn’t want Loki sitting there with his new situation.

“I didn’t want to sit there today.” Loki said as he grimaced. A burly man sitting across from them bit right into the ham and laughed, spewing meat everywhere.

Sigyn sent him a look. She did not believe him.

“Anyway, I came mostly to tell you farewell. I think I shall be leaving Asgard for some time.” Loki said after he had sipped his wine. He crunched up his face as he drank, the wine was really bad for the peasants. Poor fools had no idea the wonderful spiced pumpkin wines Thor drank at his high table.

Sigyn set her tea cup down and raised an eyebrow at Loki. “Are you running away because you’re a man now?”

“No!” Loki said as he crossed his arms. “I’m leaving because I want to.”

Sigyn actually rolled her eyes at him. “Look. I think you’re overreacting about the whole ‘man’ thing. You’re still very attractive, in fact, there are at least four people all staring at you.”

“Really?” Loki asked with interest. Wondering if he might find some noble woman worth seducing. He would need a new protector soon.

“If you look over there, Lady Karnilla hasn’t stopped staring at you since you walked in.” Sigyn whispered.

Loki followed Sigyn’s finger and saw the lonely looking Norn Queen. She was a pretty lady now that Loki truly saw her. She was no Thor, but then again Loki couldn’t afford to be picky anymore.

Loki was considering what he should say to Karnilla when someone plopped onto the bench on his other side and an arm wound around his shoulders.

It was Fandral, one of Thor’s friends and incredibly drunk.

“Hello!” Fandral said cheerfully. His face was flushed from alcohol. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Fandral.”

“I see.” Loki said as he tried to push Fandral’s arm off him.

“You look so familiar. Have we met before, sir?” Fandral asked as he full on hugged Loki.

Loki hadn’t received an advance like this when he was masquerading as a woman, so this entire situation was completely foreign.

“You’re very beautiful for a man.” Fandral said with a grin.

“I didn’t know Fandral liked men.” Sigyn whispered as she helped push him off Loki. “Speaking of which, the third person staring at you is on their way?”

Loki turned to look. “Who is it?”

But before he could get a good look around someone had grabbed him, and he was forcefully lifted off the bench. It was quite comical, Loki had the perfect angle to watch Fandral fall over in his drunkenness.

He would have laughed if not for the more pressing matter of who had just lifted him up like he weighed nothing.

He turned to see Thor’s stormy face as he glared at Fandral.

Loki’s jaw dropped. “Thor?” He asked incredulously.

How had Thor recognized him? He was a man now!

Thor turned his stormy look toward Loki and he did not look happy. Loki tried to smile widely and push himself out of Thor’s grip.

“What is the meaning of this Loki?” Thor asked.

“Well…” Loki stuttered as Thor’s grip tightened on him. “Magic is… a fickle thing. It doesn’t always do what you want it to, I swear it’s temporary, I’ll be back to normal very soon. I promise.”

Thor’s eyes narrowed. “Not that.” He said. And it was like the rest of Loki’s body didn’t matter the way Thor’s eyes trained in on Loki’s eyes. “Why did I wake up alone, and why were you sitting here?” Thor asked in a deep voice.

Loki’s mind was blank.

“What?” Loki asked unintelligently.

Thor just stared at him for a second and then shuffled both of them out of the feasting hall.

“Where are we going?” Loki asked nervously.

“Somewhere quieter.” Thor said tersely.

“We don’t have to!” Loki said as he continued to struggle. “Really, I was planning to leave Asgard anyway.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Thor said as he directed Loki into his hall and to the bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom Loki felt almost shy. Why did Thor bring him here?

Thor stalked up to him like some sort of predator, and Loki expected to find anger in his eyes. Or disgust.

Not desire.

One of Thor’s hands grabbed hold of Loki’s now sharpened hip bone as the other laced itself through Loki’s shorter black hair. And his lips took Loki’s possessively.

Thor’s hand was huge on Loki’s narrower hip, and traveled up his side. Feeling the new body and how it was devoid of curves. Thor didn’t seem to mind with the way he pressed himself against Loki.

Loki couldn’t help responding like normal, moaning into Thor’s mouth and wrapping his arms around Thor.

In a flourish Loki found himself bouncing on the bed and then Thor was leaning over him.

Loki felt himself blush at their positions. It was one thing to take Thor with a vagina, using his ass was going to be quite painful.

“Listen Thor—“ Loki started as he rested a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “It’s alright, you don’t have to do this.”

“Are you afraid, Prince Loki?” Thor asked as he lowered his lips to Loki’s neck and stared kissing.

“Ah.” Loki said as he arched into a sharp bite. “How did you know I was royalty?”

“Did you really think I was dense enough not to know your name? I’ve always known you were a man and a Prince.” Thor said as he lifted his head.

“Oh.” Loki felt himself saying with defeat. “I see that I’ve been found out.”

“I was curious as to why you felt the need to pretend to be a woman. But now I am curious as to your real body.” Thor said as he untucked Loki’s shirt from his pants.

Loki let Thor manhandle his shirt off and tried not to glow under Thor’s gentle touches.

“So pale and thin.” Thor murmured as he lowered his lips to a nipple.

Loki’s hands went to Thor’s back and grabbed onto his shoulder blades. Around his nipple he could feel Thor smiling.

Thor lifted his head up and pressed a kiss to the side of Loki’s face. Nuzzling him like a cat, while his hands explored Loki’s rib cage.

“You’ll need to eat more at the feasts.” Thor murmured when he felt each of Loki’s ribs through his pale skin.

“I’m fine!” Loki said a little angrily. “I can take care of myself.”

“Of course you can.” Thor said as he undid Loki’s pants. His eyes lit up when he saw Loki’s half hard cock. “You’re hard.” He said with a grin.

Like Loki not getting hard was an option.

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor and bit lightly into Thor’s ear lobe. “I am very attracted to you.” Loki murmured and he ground his hips into Thor’s, eliciting a groan in response and a returning thrust.

Thor wanted him. Even like this. Loki was flabbergasted, it had been inconceivable that Thor would want to bed a man, when he could bed anyone.

Maybe Thor cared a little about Loki. It was a novel thought.

Loki was about to continue grinding on Thor when the Thunderer reversed their positions, and Loki found himself naked and on top of a fully clothed Thor.

Thor looked sheepish as Loki blinked down at him. Did Thor want Loki to debase himself by riding Thor’s cock? Loki didn’t mind.

But then Thor spread his legs and allowed Loki between them and _oh Loki understands what Thor wants._

Thor’s strong hands grab Loki’s hips and pull him against Thor, rolling their cocks together. And Thor’s impressive cock is already straining.

This should be fun.

Loki licks his lips and Thor’s hungry eyes track the motion. With a whispered word Thor’s clothing is whisked away to a nearby chair, and they are both naked.

Thor’s body is glorious, Loki notices it every time. He can’t help hoping that Thor won’t start comparing their bodies, because Loki’s is so skinny and unimpressive.

“Are you just going to stare? Or are you going to take me?” Thor whispered with an actual blush.

Loki is pretty sure Thor has never submitted to a man before. Which makes the whole situation so much brighter.

With magic summoned oil Loki circles Thor hole with a finger and leans down to kiss Thor gently as he presses one finger in. There is a sharp intake of air from Thor before he grabs Loki and kisses him fiercely.

Loki is slow and gentle with his ministrations. Wanting to make Thor feel good, and savoring the absolute dominance Thor has given him.

After months spent in Thor’s bed and arms, Loki knows the secret language of pleasure used by the Asgardian Prince. And he knows when Thor is ready for a second finger.

Thor’s moan goes right to Loki’s cock when a finger brushes over Thor’s prostate.

Loki smirks at Thor and makes sure to massage the area, making Thor wanton and moan.

Eventually Thor grabs Loki’s hand and forces it away. “You can take me now.” He says impatiently.

Loki just presses a kiss to Thor’s jaw. “Not yet. I want to make sure you’re not hurt Love.”

If Thor noticed the endearment he says nothing. But in reality he is too busy moaning when Loki presses in with three thin fingers.

“You are an… Evil trickster.” Thor moans breathlessly into Loki’s ear.

“Am I?” Loki asks with a bite to Thor’s nipple. “Too bad I’m your trickster.”

Thor laughed gently as he wrapped Loki into a hug. He was so affectionate sometimes that Loki never quite knew how to respond. But this time Loki just kissed him.

When Thor was prepared Loki retracted his fingers and looked up at Thor. “Do you still want to?” He asked.

Thor appeared to be mulling it over. Before he reached out and squeezed Loki’s cock, making Loki squeak.

“I still want to.” Thor’s smirk was devious.

And then Loki pressed in.

It was erotic and perfect and Thor’s moan was something Loki didn’t want to ever forget.

It didn’t last too long, especially considering Loki was sorely out of practice.

But Thor still came first, and after Loki climaxed Thor had grabbed him and wrapped all his limbs around him.

“You don’t have to stay in Asgard if you don’t want to.” Thor whispered sleepily. “But I will miss you if you go.”

“It’s not too much of a hardship to stay here.” Loki mumbled back.

Thor’s smile lit up the dark.


End file.
